Broken Promises
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: During the final battle against Valtor, the Winx are certain that Bloom will be able to defeat him and save everyone. However, just as she's about to do so, Valtor reveals a secret regarding Flora that could change everything. With her life on the line, what are their chances of winning? They'll learn that sometimes, even when you win, you lose. S3E26. Two-shot. Mostly FXH and BXS.


**Hey, everybody. I just finished rewatching S3 of Winx and I decided to write a fic about it because it sure is an awesome season. This story's mostly focused on Bloom and Flora, of course, and it will be very short. I'm not sure if it will have two or three chapters, I'll see it as I write.**

 **Now, this will be set in S3Ep26, during the Winx's final battle with Valtor. I will include a few things from the episode, but it will be quite different. As usual, Flora will be getting the spotlight and we'll have some FloraXHelia. You can also expect BloomXSky scenes, since Bloom's also important.**

 **I'll warn you first hand that this isn't a happy story, the theme I will be discussing is a sad one and it might trigger something for you. I can't say much without giving spoilers, so just be careful when you read it.**

 **Good Luck! And don't forget to tell me all your thoughts in your reviews!**

It was time. After months of fighting against their greatest enemy and trying to save the Magic Dimension, it was finally time for them to defeat Valtor. They had been waiting for so long, they had tried so many times, but this time they weren't going to fail. Bloom wasn't going to fail.

"How can he still be standing there?"Stella panted, trying to keep herself steady despite the fact that she was low on magic and she felt like collapsing at any second. Valtor was standing on the other side of the cave, unharmed by the powerful convergence between Musa, Stella and Tecna.

"It's as if our spells have no effect on him anymore, not even a convergence."Tecna commented fearfully and Aisha and Musa stared at their enemy with rage.

"We can't let him win, not now."Musa yelled determinately and Riven cast her a smile she missed. Things were finally good between them and so his desire to defeat Valtor was greater than ever.

"I have an idea, but you'll have to trust me."Bloom said, eyes searching them for trust.

"And I do, but are you sure you're going to be okay?"Sky asked her as he stood by her side.

"I'll be fine."Bloom answered, but the unsureness in her voice didn't reassure them. They cast her worried looks as they wondered what she had in mind.

"Maybe we should try converging again, all of us."Stella suggested and the Winx Club's fearless leader shook her head.

"No, it won't work. The only way to defeat Valtor is to do it from the inside."They were taken aback by Bloom's sudden outburst and confused by her words. Everyone stared at her in confusion, except for one fairy who instead had her eyes glued on Valtor. Flora saw the smirk he gave her when no one was looking and she was filled with anger. Anger at herself for being so weak, so incapable. So afraid.

"The inside? The hell does that mean?"Riven asked Bloom, bringing Flora's attention back to her. The nature fairy didn't notice the worried look her own boyfriend cast her as he could sense that she wasn't as okay as she had claimed when they had arrived just in time to save herself and Aisha.

"Doesn't matter, we can't let you do this alone."Flora said firmly, determination filling her as she realized that she had to stop being so selfish and scared. She couldn't let Bloom go after Valtor on her own, not when she knew a way to stop him. But she couldn't do it, not when she knew that they would stop her in a second once they figured what she was doing. She had to think of a plan B.

"It's too late for you to try to stop me."Bloom surprised them once again before she started glowing bright red and a small flame was created. The others were too stunned to fully understand what was happening and so no one stopped the flame as she aimed it for Valtor. It entered him and the monstruous villain screamed in surprise.

"No!"Flora screamed loudly and she lunged for Valtor, but Helia held her arms while giving her another worried look.

"Bloom!"Sky yelled in worry when the red haired fairy fell to the ground, unconscious. He ran to her just as Flora managed to get out of Helia's grasp and she ran after Valtor before anyone could stop her.

"Flora, what are you doing?"Aisha asked while staring at the nature fairy with wide eyes. The others turned their attention away from Bloom.

"She's gone insane too!"Riven screamed and Helia looked around desperately.

"Nature's wrath!"Flora yelled and a bright green orb of energy was thrown after Valtor. The monster was thrown back and he hit the cave wall, making the ceiling rumble.

"Wow."Stella commented as she looked at her in surprise, same as the others.

"I can't believe she was actually able to hit him."Musa commented and Helia smiled proudly.

"I'm not surprised, Flora's such a powerful fairy, she just never uses her power to its full potential."He told the others before he looked back at the nature fairy. She had stopped in her tracks after Valtor was hit and now she lunged for him again. Her mind was set and she was now more determined than ever. She would destroy Valtor, no matter the consequences. The Magic Dimension was depending on it.

"You're kidding me."She muttered once she felt a great pain course through her and she was unable to attack. She tried to keep herself steady, but the pain made her body feel like it was being torn apart. How was she supposed to defeat Valtor when she could barely stand?

"Bloom, please, wake up!"Sky's desperate screams as he craddled Bloom in his arms caught everyone's attention.

"Is she..."Stella asked, eyes wide and filled with fear.

"No, she's still alive. Just unconscious."Sky replied and the others sighed in relief.

"Bloom. I can't let her die."Flora muttered and she took a few deep breathes before she prepared another attack. She was going to take down Valtor, for Bloom, for herself and for all the innocent people whose lives hang in the balance. It was time for her to achieve full potential and become more than a simple nature fairy. She would become a savior.

* * *

"This is so strange."Bloom said as she found herself in the middle of flames.

"I didn't expect you to come here, Bloom."She looked back only to find Valtor standing behind her still in his monster form. He was smirking and she didn't understand why since he was clearly at a disadvantage there.

"It's a spell I learned while on Pyros. Now, it's time that I destroy you once and for all."The fiery red head wasted no time with small talk as she quickly summoned her magic to destroy Valtor. His lack of reaction surprised her and she didn't udnerstand why he wasn't fighting back.

"Good luck with that."He wispered just before she sent all of her magic at him. She smirked as she watched it surround him and he was unable to fight it. However, the spell wasn't enough. Soon Valtor emerged from the flames, now back to his human form.

"Thanks for that, Bloom. It was quite hot in there."He said and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"But...How..."She started mumbling while unconsciously taking a few steps back.

"Did you really think a simple fire spell would be enough to defeat me?"Valtor asked while he took a few steps forward. "Honestly, I would have expected you to learn something after facing me so many times."

"I learned a lot of things, trust me. I learned how to become stronger than ever and I learned that you are the most despicable and terrible creature that ever lived."She screamed at him with disgust, angry at herself for thinking it would be that simple.

"Is that so? Because I think the only reason you're saying that is because you think that I'm behind you're parents' demise."He pushed the right buttons and her anger only increased. Without thinking, she shot magic at him and he easily avoided it.

"You don't know anything about my parents."She replied harshly and Valtor laughed.

"Of course I do. You might not believe me, since I've lied to you in the past, but I'm not the one who sealed Marion and Oritel's face."He said and the sincerity in his voice made her stop attacking him.

"Really? Then who would you say did that?"She asked him, knowing that she couldn't believe his answer, but wanting to see what kind of lies he would make up this time.

"It was the ancestral witches who were responsible for their demise. They're the ones you should be going after, Bloom."She looked at him in shock and anger because what he had said actually made a lot of sense and she didn't want to believe him.

"You're lying!" She screamed, voice shaking.

"You should join me, Bloom. Together, we would be an unstopable force, we could take revenge against them."He looked like a lunatic and Bloom wondered if he was even aware of what he was suggesting.

"I would never join you, Valtor."She decided it was time to stop talking before she did something she would regret. So she unleashed her fairy dust and started trying to extinguish Valtor's dragon fire.

"What?"The wizard looked at her in surprise before recognition came to his face. "So your mind is so set on destroying me that you don't even care about your dear parents. I could help you save them, you know."

"How dare you!"she screamed and she aimed another fire ball that hit him right in the chest. He was thrown backwards, but he quickly stood up and stared at her with a fire in his eyes that scared her a bit.

"You don't know who you're playing with."His tone was no longer convincing and there was only anger. "I am the most powerful wizard that ever existed. You will not defeat me!"

"That's where you're wrong. There are many wizards out there with the potential to be as powerful as you. You're just a crazy man who believes he's invincible."Bloom shot back fiercely and she tried to ignore the shivers caused by his hard stare. "But I'll prove you wrong."

She could feel her fairy dust working, Valtor had stopped walking towards her and he stood still. The flames that formed his mark had diminished considerably and Bloom could sense his magic power fading away. It was only a matter of time now before he disappeared as well.

"No matter what I tell you, you're not going to stop."Valtor said quietly and she looked at him firmly.

"There's nothing you can do that will convince me to stop. You've caused too much harm, you don't deserve to live."She told him and she was surprised when he let out a bitter laugh.

"Guess I should just accept my fate then."A part of her felt sorry for him, but she convinced herself to continue. It was the only way to save her friends and the Magic Dimension. They were all depending on her. "At least I have managed to destroy you, in a way."

"What the hell do you mean?"She paused for a second and looked back at him. He was now on his knees, clearly uncapable of keeping himself up any longer. When he looked at her, she was shocked to find the same smirk was back on his face.

"Oh, so you didn't know?"He looked...satisfied. Why was he so happy when he had lost, she wondered. "By erasing my dragon fire, you're not only killing me. I'm taking one of your friends with me."

"What?"She stopped moving, fear started building up inside of her. She tried to shake it away, tried to convince herself that he was lying. Valtor's smirk increased as he realized that he had her.

"Yes, I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned it to you. It doesn't matter now, soon she'll be gone."Bloom took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. She needed to think clearly and she couldn't do that until she stopped freaking out.

"Who are you talking about?"She asked him, wanting at least to see who Valtor had chosen to try to make her stop. She would have expected him to say Stella, or maybe Sky, but he didn't.

"Flora. If I die, she'll die too. So, what's it gonna be, Bloom?" He asked her with that evil smirk and it was as if time stopped.

 **What are your thoughts? What happened between Flora and Valtor? Is he telling the truth? And will she and Bloom be able to defeat him and save the Magic Dimension?**

 **Next chapter will come after I update The Price Of Love. Most likely next week. You'll be getting a few flashbacks to Flora and Valtor's connection and possibly the conclusion to this battle. I still haven't decided if this will be a two shot or a three shot. Think we can make it to 5 reviews?**


End file.
